telenovelasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Malhação (2002-2006)/Música
9ª temporada (2002-2003) *''19:2000'' – Gorillaz *''All My Life'' - Foo Fighters *''Away From The Sun'' - 3 Doors Down (tema de Víctor y Luísa) *''Call Me A Fool'' - Live (tema de Bebel) *''Don't Let Me Get Me'' – Pink *''Gasoline'' - Audioslave *''I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman'' - Britney Spears *''Kaya N' Gan Daya'' - Gilberto Gil *''Main Offender'' - The Hives *''Never Again'' – Nickelback *''Ordinary Day'' - Vanessa Carlton *''Sandstorm''- Darude *''She Is Love'' - Oasis *''Sultans Of Swing'' – Dire Straits *''Te ter aquí'' - Ponto Quattro (tema de Júlia y Pedro) *''Trash Box'' - De Phazz *''With arms wide open'' - Creed (tema de Júlia y Pedro, 9ª t.) 10ª temporada (2003) ''Malhação 2003 right|230px # ''Só hoje - Jota Quest (tema de Beto y Solene) # Tô nem aí - Luka # Nada sei - Kid Abelha # Quando o sol se for - Detonautas # Na na ni na não - Michelle Ornelas # Só por uma noite - Charlie Brown Jr. # Mais - Capital Inicial # Tem que valer - Kaleidoscópio # Dias atrás - CPM 22 # Mais um caso - Daniel Carlomargo # Até o fim do mundo - Gurus (tema de Victor) # Me dá um olá - Ultraje a Rigor # Faz assim - Bruno Miguel # Tola emoção - Gustavo Nunes # Mudanças - Banda K2 # Dance 2 - Alpha Beat ''Malhação 2003 Internacional right|230px # ''Just a little bit of chaos - SMS # Skater boy - Avril Lavigne (tema de Manuela y Victor) # Times like these - Foo Fighters # Got what you need - Eve / Drag-on # Dilemma - Nelly / Kelly Rowland # Mesmerize - Ja Rule & Ashanti # Crazy in love - Beyoncé / Jay-Z # All the things she said - T.A.T.u (tema de Carla) # Send the pain below - Chevelle # And you be loved - Damian Marley # I'm glad - Jennifer Lopez # I want you - Thalía / Fat Joe # I promise I will - Stacie Orrico # Pretty baby - Vanessa Carlton # Falling - Paul J. Vance # Brothers + sisters - Arena 11ª temporada (2004) ''Malhação 2004 right|230px # ''Musa do verão - Felipe Dylon (tema de Letícia) # Só por hoje - Detonautas # Solidão a dois - Sukhoi # Me deixa - Michele Ornelas # Amanhã não se sabe - LS Jack (tema de Letícia y Gustavo) # Do seu lado - Jota Quest (tema de Natasha) # Teto de vidro - Pitty (tema de Catraca) # Sei, já não sei - Crase # Pegadas na lua - Skank (tema de Gustavo) # Todo mundo - Banda Brava # Seguindo estrelas - Os Paralamas Do Sucesso # O amor é mais - Liah # Você sempre será - Marjorie Estiano (tema de Natasha y Gustavo) # Nem sempre o que se quer - US 4 # Eu sei - Legião Urbana # Sobre nós dois e o resto do mundo - Frejat (tema de Letícia y Gustavo) ''Malhação 2004 Internacional right|230px # ''Satisfaction - Benny Benassi # I hate everything about you - Three Days Grace # Behind blue eyes - Limp Bizkit # Shut up - Black Eyed Peas # Girlfriend (remix) - B2K # I'm still in love with you - Sasha & Sean Paul # I miss you - Blink 182 # Don't tell me - Avril Lavigne # My immortal - Gothic # You're the only one - Maria Mena # Here without you - 3 Doors Down # Waste - Smash Mouth # Blond Thang! - Da Big Boy Daddy & Babbotz # I don't make you happy - Phunk Freaks # Piano - New Deal # Pause - The Bombers ''Vagabanda right|200px # ''Você sempre será # Versos mudos # Reflexos do amor # Por mais que eu tente 12ª temporada (2005) ''Malhação 2005 right|230px # ''Já que você não me quer mais - Seu Cuca (tema de Urubu) # Tudo vai mudar - US 4 (tema de Kiko) # História de amor - Léo Maia (tema de Betina y Bernardo) # Só porque não é bom - Banda Brava (tema de Kitty) # O amanhã - Detonautas (tema de Gustavo) # Foi difícil - Dibob (tema de Marcão) # Tarde demais - Liah (tema de Jaque) # Régia - Cidade Negra (tema de Rico) # Só mais uma vez - B5 (tema de Bernardo) # Na estrada - Chalupa (tema de Cabeção y Miyuki) # Te procuro - Leela (tema de Betina) # Deixa rolar - Gabriel O Pensador & Negra Li (tema de Bel y Download) # So easy - Marjorie Estiano (tema de Natasha y João) # Papo de surdo-mudo - O Rappa (tema de João) ''Malhação 2005 Internacional right|230px # ''The killer's song - Carolina Marquez # Get right - Jennifer Lopez (tema de Cabeção) # Welcome to my life - Simple Plan (tema de Betina y Bernardo) # Let me u go - 3 Doors Down (tema de Jaque y Bernardo) # Since u been gone - Kelly Clarkson (tema de Amanda) # She will be loved - Maroon 5 # Hey now - Tobymac (tema de Léo) # Balla baby - Chingy # Lose control - Missy Elliott, Fat Man Scoop & Ciara (tema de João) # Y-not - Y-Not # Bad day - Daniel Powter (tema de Bernardo) # Change of seasons - Marisa Niparts (tema de Betina) # We're not gonna take it - Daytona # Somebody told me - Stereo Bros # U got the luv - Soulfunkers # Funkest funker - Hitz ''Malhação 10 anos right|200px * ''Te levar - Charlie Brown Jr. (tema de apertura 6ª a 12ª temporada) * Teto de vidro - Pitty * Dias atrás - CPM 22 * Quando o sol se for - Detonautas * Só hoje - Jota Quest * Você sempre será - Marjorie Estiano * Tô nem aí - Luka * Musa do verão - Felipe Dylon * Heloísa, mexe a cadeira - Vinny * Vapor barato - O Rappa * Pegadas na lua - Skank * Amanhã não se sabe - LS Jack * Mais - Capital Inicial * Assim caminha a humanidade - Lulu Santos (tema de apertura 1ª a 5ª temporada)